


In which Peter is a Perfect Gentleman.

by Bunnywest



Series: Gentleman 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: “Just because I’m not a typical omega , doesn’t mean I don’t want to be courted properly” Stiles grouses. “If those assholes think I’m going to settle for being their last minute hookup because they assume I’m desperate, they can go jump. They want to date me, they can damned well impress me.”Peter’s ears prick up.Stiles wants to be properly courted?That’s why he’s still single?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeadingLady3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeadingLady3/gifts).



> A gift for LeadingLady3, for guessing that my son would invariably pull faces behind his sister's back and she would always somehow know.  
> the prompt was  
> I really would love just a love-filled moment between Peter and Stiles, it would be amazing if it was a/b/o! Like maybe they're in a pack meeting and Stiles is being his quirky self & Peter realizes he loves Stiles & wants him as his omega, and decides to start courting him, and Stiles makes him work for it but is like head over heels for him already  
> It's kinda like that? maybe?

Peter’s head snaps up from the book he’s reading as he hears the sound of feet thundering up the stairs, and a babble of voices. The younger pack members have all arrived at once, and are having a spirited discussion. He hears“- and then he had the hide to text me and say he’d pick me up for a movie and make out session on Friday because  it’s not like I’ll get a better offer! Dude, it’s Greenberg. Poking myself in the eye with a stick is a better offer!”

Stiles is here, then. Peter smiles to himself. He likes the boy, he’s realised. When Stiles presented as an omega, Peter honestly thought he’d hook up with one of his classmates fairly quickly,  but it’s been nearly a year, and Stiles remains defiantly single. He hasn’t had a heat yet, but Peter wonders what he’ll do if he does.  A heat spent alone is torture for an omega. Peter thinks he’d be quite willing to….help out.

Peter can’t understand why one of Stiles’ friends hasn’t made a proper move, because frankly Stiles as an omega is mouthwatering. He smells like cinnamon and rum, like spice and mischief. But every offer he gets seems to be for a quick and dirty grope under the bleachers. It’s shameful, really.

The conversation’s still going on, and Peter listens in a little more closely. Scott’s telling him earnestly “But Stiles, lets be fair, it’s not like you’re a normal  Omega. You go round bashing supernatural beings with a baseball bat. They just think of you as one of the guys.”

“Just because I’m not a typical omega , doesn’t mean I don’t want to be courted properly” Stiles grouses. “If those assholes think I’m going to settle for being their last minute hookup because they assume I’m desperate, they can go jump. They want to date me, they can damned well impress me.”

Peter’s ears prick up. Stiles wants to be properly courted? _That’s_ why he’s still single?

“But, your first heat’s coming up soon, aren’t you worried you’ll  be alone for it?” Scott asks, concern lacing his tone.

“Better to be alone than to settle“ Stiles states firmly, but Peter can smell tendrils of worry creeping into Stiles’ scent.

“Well, you’ve got another four weeks right? “ Isaac chimes in. “Maybe your knight in shining armor will turn up before then.”

Stiles flips him off, too busy to notice Peter, who’s standing in the doorway with his book. He walks straight into him. And he’s so, so close, and Peter can smell him, and he smells so damned delicious, and Peter can’t help but lean forwards and scent him  more deeply. And he notices that Stiles is…scenting him back. He’s subtle about it, but Peter’s close enough that he sees his nostrils flare. He takes a chance, and puts a hand gently on Stiles’ hip. Stiles doesn’t pull away, just closes his eyes for a moment. When Peter removes his hand, he hears Stiles sigh a little.

Interesting.

It’s been the interaction of a moment, and the rest of the pack doesn’t notice in the mayhem that’s going on around them. Except for Derek. He observes Peter, and Stiles, and looks contemplative for a minute, before smiling and giving Peter an imperceptible nod. Peter has a sudden realisation - his nephew is giving him the go ahead to court Stiles.

Which, Peter realises, if Stiles really does want to be courted traditionally, is the first step – permission from the pack leader. And Scott might be a true Alpha, but Derek’s in charge when it counts. Peter doesn't hesitate. He takes Stiles’ hand and leads him into the kitchen, murmuring “A moment, Stiles?”

Stiles looks a little glazed, but shakes his head as if to clear it, and follows him without hesitation. “What’s up, zombie wolf?” he inquires.

It says something, thinks Peter, that he won’t tolerate that name from anyone else. He turns to face Stiles, and in the traditional fashion, he bows at the waist and says “Omega Stilinski, I would ask permission to spend time in your company, with the intention of courting you.”

Stiles stands there gaping. Peter takes his hand and kisses the back of it gently.

Stiles yanks his hand away, and turns and leaves the room angrily, yelling “you’re not funny, asshole!”

Peter blinks, and his brow furrows. What?

He doesn’t have time to process what’s happened before Scott comes barreling into the kitchen saying “Jesus Peter, what do you do? He’s furious!”

“I….asked to court him, in the traditional manner?” Peter replies.

Scott pulls up short, and he slaps Peter square across the face. “How could you, you cruel bastard!” he hisses out. “How could you mock him like that?”

Peter raises his hand to his cheek, stroking it. “Well, I wasn’t aware I was” he replies, still slightly confused.

Stiles laughs bitterly from the doorway. “Right, because of course you’re serious. Because I’m _such_ a catch” he snorts out.

It suddenly occurs to Peter that maybe Stiles really _doesn’t_ know he’s interested in him. He resolves to remedy that immediately. “Derek” he calls out. “Need you here please, nephew”.

Derek comes into the kitchen, looking like he’s ready to break up a fist fight. “What’s up?” he asks.

“I just needed you here as a chaperone” Peter replies.

Derek raises a brow at him. “Chaperone for what exactly?”

‘For this” Peter replies. And then he walks over to where Stiles is leaning, grabs him by the shirt front, and drags him in for a long, passionate kiss. He fists one hand onto Stiles’ hair, holding him there as he runs his tongue along the seam of his lips, seeking entrance. Stiles is frozen for several seconds, and then suddenly he closes his eyes and relaxes into the kiss, and his lips part, and Peter’s licking into his mouth, and there’s a low possessive rumble coming from Peter’s chest.

Stiles moans softly. Derek clears his throat loudly.

Peter reluctantly breaks the kiss, but he can’t resist breathing in deeply, smelling Stiles’ arousal as it permeates his usual alluring scent. Stiles is staring at him. He licks his lips, and rubs a hand through his hair where Peter was holding him. “It’s traditional with a courting couple that they be supervised, to prevent inappropriate contact” Peter says, smiling at Stiles. “You did say you wanted to be courted properly, after all.”

 Stiles leans forwards and breathes deeply, scenting Peter shamelessly. It’s the sort of scenting that’s not quite proper unless it’s between a couple, and Peter is delighted to see it. he tilts his head back to allow Stiles easier access to his scent glands.

“You’re….you’re serious, Peter. I can smell it on you” Stiles breathes out, his voice full of wonder.

“Of course I’m serious. I would have asked you before now, but I assumed you weren’t interested. But when I smelled you just now, your scent told a different story…”

Stiles flushes.

“So, do you accept my offer to court you? And if my courting proves acceptable, do you agree to consider me as a heat partner when the time comes, Omega Stilinski?” Peter asks, slipping easily back into courtship mode.

These things must be done properly, after all. Stiles just stands there grinning like a fool. He continues to stand there grinning, until Scott nudges him, saying “Dude, you have to answer, remember?”

Stiles takes  the next step, though he fumbles through it a little. The correct response is “if Alpha allows it, I accept your suit.” Stiles’ response is to say “Oh fuck yes, please,” and pull Peter in for another kiss.

Derek rolls his eyes, and taps him on the shoulder. Stiles looks most affronted at the interruption, but Derek gives him his most impressive Eyebrow of Disapproval, and he quickly remembers where he is and what he’s meant to be doing, and hastily mumbles out “If Alpha approves, I mean come on, Derek”.

Isaac is laughing in the corner, but Peter silences him with a look. Derek grins then, and nods at the pair of them.

 

* * *

 

There’s a reason that formal courting has fallen out of favour. Put simply, it’s a pain in the ass. Most omegas don’t appreciate being chaperoned on dates. They don’t like being told that their parents must meet their suitor. They resent the pre-arranged pace of the romance.

Stiles though? Stiles loves that shit.

He feels like minor European royalty with his entourage of Scott or Lydia as Peter arrives to collect him for their dates. They go out to dinner. Scott joins them. He's not nearly as entertained by their pun war as they are. They go to the movies. Lydia sits between them, as tradition dictates, but that doesn’t stop them annoying the other theatergoers  with their irreverent and hilarious commentary on the film. Peters’ speculation on how the hell the Hulk’s pants stay on has Stiles laughing so hard they’re asked to leave. It’s the best date he’s even been on, and Peter doesn’t touch him once, except for a chaste peck under Noah’s watchful eye when he drops him off.

As well as their formal dates, they spend time together with the pack, and Stiles, now that he’s properly paying attention, finds himself incredibly attracted to the way that Peter’s whip smart, forthright, and more sarcastic than Stiles himself, if such a thing is possible.

And then there are the courting gifts.

They’re meant to be specific gifts, in a set order, as the relationship advances, but they’re both aware that Stiles’ heat is approaching, and Peter doesn’t want to drag this out with petty trinkets. Stiles said he wants to be impressed, after all.

The first gift is paper. It was traditionally a writing set, so that the couple could send notes to each other, but over the years has grown to include books, framed prints, and photos of the alpha doing the courting. Peter chooses to embrace the spirit of the gift, rather than the literal translation. He’s seen Stiles subtly looking at his body, and he wants to please the boy. So he makes him a calendar with pictures of himself.

January is his eyes, bluest blue, piercing, and crinkled in the corners where he’s smirking.

February is his neck. Muscled and thick, veins showing, and just a hint of collarbone.

March is his left pec.

April is his right.

Stiles flicks through the first few months, and when he gets to May with Peter’s abs, he slams it shut. He’s blushing, but he’s also grinning. Peter’s just standing there smiling, like he hasn’t handed over a calendar of soft porn.

He's confident Stiles will be impressed with December.

* * *

 

 The next week the gift is supposed to be leather. Stiles doubts it’s meant to be skin tight leather pants, and he’s 100% certain that they aren’t meant to be wrapped around Peter. But hey, he’s not objecting. The view’s fantastic, after all.

Peter’s meant to be taking him on a date, but they get distracted necking in the car, until Scott taps them on the shoulder, saying “Aw come on man, don’t make me come up front."  They part reluctantly, giggling like children.

Scott sits firmly between them at the play they attend, arms folded and shoulders hunched, looking betrayed as Stiles and Peter happily text each other and completely ignore the stage. Scott tells Derek he’s not chaperoning any more. Derek rolls his eyes and tells him not to be such a big baby, but he chaperones the next date.

 

* * *

 

It’s meant to be a picnic.

A picnic is deemed acceptable , because it’s in a public place, it’s outdoors, and it’s not erotic in the least. Well, not unless Peter packs the basket. Spears of asparagus dipped in lemon and butter sauce are eaten with his head tilted back, and he offers his saucy fingers to Stiles to lick.

Stiles delicately laps at the sauce, groaning at the flavor.

Oysters are served on the half shell. Peter doesn’t even have to try to make that look obscene. Stiles whines helplessly.

Derek cuffs Peter around the ear, and tells him “behave Peter, for God’s sake, you’re breaking him”.

Peter looks completely unrepentant, but he does manage to eat the chicken tenders he’s packed slightly less suggestively.

Slightly.

Stiles though, Stiles is just waiting for dessert. He’s seen the strawberries and dipping sauce and the whipped cream, and sue him, he’s excited. He’s always found Peter easy on the eye, and he’s finding himself attracted to him increasingly as they spend time together. Today though, he’s mesmerized. He can’t stop watching Peter’s mouth, his strong, competent hands, his thick thighs….

He’s struck suddenly by how outrageously attractive Peter actually is, and has to fight the desire to pin him down and lick him. And Lord help him, he’s impressed with him. Peter’s delivered on his promise, and wooed him relentlessly, and Stiles finds himself looking forwards to his heat, due in two weeks. At least, he thinks it’s two weeks.

“Derek, what’s the date?” he asks distractedly, watching Peter expertly fellate a strawberry.

“27th, why Stiles?” Derek asks him, curious.

“Wait, what? 27th? Nooo, that can’t be right ”

Peter stops performing obscenities on the fruit long enough to confirm “Time’s gotten away on us, Stiles”. And then he turns to Stiles, leans in and scents him deeply, obviously, obscenely, and tells him “I’d say you have a day at most before your heat, darling.”

Well, shit.

Derek gently pulls Peter back from where he’s had his nose buried in the crook of Stiles’ neck, and says “Something you need to ask Peter, since you’re determined to court Stiles properly?” Peter bites back on the snarl he so desperately wants to let out, and swallows deeply. Stiles smells so….ripe. And judging from his pink cheeks and wide pupils, he feels it, too.

Peter reins himself in with great effort. He takes Stiles’ hand between his, running his fingers gently over his knuckles, and asks him “Omega Stilinksi, have I won your favor? May I be your heat partner, for this and future heats, until you say otherwise?”

The standard response is “I have found your attentions acceptable, Alpha. You may”

Stiles though, says “Oh my god, can we just go home so I can climb you like a tree? Because damn, those strawberries..”

Peter smirks, and brings a finger dipped in chocolate sauce to Stiles’ mouth, and dabs a little on his lips before letting him suck on it.

“That’s it! Courtships sealed! I’m leaving you two to it!’ declares Derek loudly, scrambling to his feet in his haste to get away before things get indecent.

Stiles and Peter don’t notice him go, too busy kissing the chocolate off each other.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Calendar didn’t do you justice “ Stiles tells Peter happily, all the while touching and petting and stroking, and driving Peter wild with want.  
> He has to close his eyes and take shallow breaths through his mouth so that the sight and scent of Stiles atop him doesn’t cause him to lose control.  
> And he’s managing it too.  
> Right until he feels a hand cupping his crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys really liked this huh? It's gained more kudos in a day than Werewolf Jesus did! I'm flattered, really.  
> In related news -  
> In a move which surprises exactly nobody, Bunnywest adds a second chapter to a one shot.

They force themselves apart, finally, after a stray football lands on the blanket next to them, dragging them back to reality. Peter extends a hand to Stiles and asks him “Home?”

“Yeah, I need to talk to my dad I guess” Stiles grins.

Noah knows they’ve been courting, but tradition dictates that Stiles tell him that he’s agreed to Peter partnering him before his heat hits, so that there’s no doubt to him giving his consent. It’s for Peter’s protection as well as Stiles’ that they need to make sure everyone knows that this is consensual. It’s a solid system that’s in place, and it gives all the power to the omega.

They’re the one who has complete control over who they date, and who they sleep with. If they want to stay with the same partner for every heat, they’re free to do so. If they want to change partners every time, that’s fine too.It’s entirely their call, and alphas are expected to prove their worth, which was why Stiles had been so annoyed at the casual offers from his peers. Peter feels extremely lucky that he’s been given this chance, and he intends to do his utmost to make sure Stiles doesn’t regret it. He's quietly confident he won’t.

 They drive to Noah’s house and walk inside, Peter placing his hand protectively on Stiles’ waist, only to be met with a packed bag inside the door. Stiles looks up to find his Dad shaking his head fondly. “Are you ever going to be able to use a calendar, Stiles?  Let me guess. Peter’s going to partner you for your heat, and you lost track of the date”.

Stiles opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. “Um…” is all he manages.

“Please, tell me you’re going to Peter’s house? I love you kiddo, but I don’t need to see or hear what you two are doing, believe me.”

Peter speaks up then, saying “I hope you don’t mind Stiles, but I’ve reserved the special suite at the Beacon Grand. I want you to be comfortable.”

Noah nods at Peter, impressed. The ‘Heat Suite’ at the Grand is specially designed for Omegas in heat, as the name suggests. The bed linen is gossamer soft, the rooms are sound proofed, the fridge is fully stocked with high energy snacks and icy cold drinks, and nobody ever, ever disturbs a couple who are in residence.  The suite is considered occupied until the occupants say otherwise. Also, there are rumors of a chest of toys for if the alpha needs a break.

"The Grand? But that’s too much, Peter” Stiles stammers out.

Peter gives him a soft look, and tells him “Nothing’s too much for you, Stiles.”

Noah clears his throat as the couple share a kiss. “Grab your bag son.  I don’t want to see you for a week.” His voice softens, then. "Just….let me know you’re OK, all right? A text, even”.

Peter steps in, telling Noah “I’ll keep you updated Sheriff, I promise. And I’ll…be good to him” he settles for, because he has some decorum, after all.

Noah hands Stiles his bag, and they head to the hotel.

* * *

 

Stiles is twitching and fidgeting in his seat, partly because of his increased sensitivity, and partly just because he’s a twitchy little bastard. He smells nervous. “I’m not even in heat yet Peter, we can wait to check in if you want” he mumbles.

Peter turns to him as he parks the car, and arches a brow. “Sweetheart, we’re not just here for your heat. We’re here to spend time together, get comfortable with each other’s bodies, discuss what you do and don’t want, and make sure we’re on the same page. Also, I was planning to maybe make out a little. Or a lot. Sound good?”

“So good” breathes Stiles, and Peter can tell that his arousal from earlier has returned in full force.

It’s the work of minutes to check in, and when they get to the room Stiles grins delightedly at the huge gift basket that Peter’s had delivered for him. He stops short for a minute and asks “How come you already had this booked, when I didn’t even know my heat was coming?”

Peter drags Stiles in close to him and inhales deeply, before groaning out “I could smell it. It’s been getting stronger all week. You really didn’t know it was so close?”

Stiles shrugs. “How would I know? I’ve never had one before. I only knew it was coming because they do those hormone level tests at school now so nobody gets caught out, after what happened with Jackson.” He goes quiet for a moment and adds “Everything’s new to me, Peter.”

He looks terrified suddenly, like he’s just realised that this is really happening. Peter’s not having it. He places a hand on Stiles’ face and tilts his chin towards his. He kisses him softly, once, twice. He feels Stiles relax. “You” he whispers in smoky tones “Are gorgeous. And I can’t wait to show you how good this can feel. Trust me?”

And Stiles licks his lips, and it’s the damnedest thing, but he does trust Peter, implicitly. It’s why he’s invited him to spend his heat with him in the first place.

He answers by stepping back for a moment, but it’s only so he can reach down and pull his t shirt off, before he grabs the hem of Peter’s shirt and tugs at it, asking “Please? Wanna see if that calendar was photoshopped.”

Peter laughs at that. “Have a favorite month at all?“ he teases.

Stiles hums, pretending to think about it. “January was pretty, nice eyes” he grins.

Peter peels off his shirt, and asks him “Sure about that?”

Stiles is brought up short by the sight of Peter’s bare arms and chest. The arms are beautifully muscled, tanned and gorgeous. The chest and abs are sculpted, there’s no other word for it. Stiles reaches one hand out and pets at Peter’s chest. Peter doesn’t think he even realises he’s doing it. He pulls Stiles closer and kisses him firmly. Stiles whines.

It’s the most skin to skin contact that they’ve actually had, and Stiles feels….overwhelmed. Peter’s skin runs hot under his fingertips, and he can feel his heart beating steadily under his hand. The steady thump, thump, thump grounds him, and he closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of Peter, feels the beat of his heart, and loses himself in the closeness and warmth.

Peter stands there and enjoys the sensation of being scented and stroked. Stiles finally opens his eyes, and he looks more settled than he has since they arrived. He tilts his head, chasing another kiss, and Peter obliges him happily. “Someone mentioned making out?” Stiles asks hopefully.

“Mmm I do remember something like that “ Peter purrs out, as he nibbles on Stiles’ ear.

They stand there kissing and fondling each other for a while longer, before Peter reluctantly pulls away. Stiles is already breathing hard, and Peter can tell just from his scent that his heat is closer than the young man realises. Peter takes a deep breath, leads him over to the table and sits him down.

He hates being a responsible adult sometimes. Actually, he hates it most of the time, but today particularly. But Stiles deserves the best. And Peter intends to give it to him. ‘Stiles” he begins. “I want to give you the best experience I can for your first heat. But I have to ask, do you want your first time to be during your heat? Do you want to wait? Because if that’s what you’d like, we can do that.”

He chooses his next words with care. “But this is all about you, and what you want for your first time. If you’d prefer, instead of waiting until the heat hits, we could experiment a little, find out what you like best, and see where that leads us?”

Stiles looks at him consideringly. “So, you’re asking if I want to sleep with you before my heat, to see what I like?” he summarizes.

Peter is reminded again how damned smart his boy is. “If you’d like?”

Stiles takes his hand, looks him in the eye, and states “Peter, I’m halfway between terrified and horny. I don’t know which way is up. I can’t decide whether to run screaming out the door, or hump your leg right now.”

“That’s not an answer Stiles, and I won’t do anything you don’t want” Peter chides.

Stiles huffs. He blushes a little. “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you” he grouses.

"If you can’t say it, you shouldn’t be doing it,” Peter observes.

“Fine. I want my first time to be memorable, not just a mindless rut. But I don’t want to have sex just to get it out of the way, either. So take me to bed, Peter, and do your best. Or your worst, I’m not sure, whichever is better. Make me want it. If you’re good enough, you’ll have me, make no mistake. But if you can’t convince me, you’re waiting till my heat.”

Peter grins devilishly at his reply, smirking and saying” I do love a challenge”.

He stands and pulls Stiles with him into the bedroom. Stiles follows eagerly. He presses their bare chests together as he kisses Stiles intensely, not stopping until he hears a moan coming from the young man. Then he pulls away, just for a moment, before diving in again. Peter’s taking Stiles at his word.

He wants nothing more than to take him to bed immediately, because he smells woody and spice laden and enticing, and he won’t lie, the thought of bringing him to new heights of pleasure while he’s still lucid enough to respond is a heady thought. But only if Stiles wants it. 

So he gives Stiles his best. He kisses him breathless while running his hands over his body, just light touches, teasing, promising more.  He touches and rubs Stiles’ chest, ghosting his fingers lightly over his nipples, feeling them pebble in response. Stiles’ breath hitches a little, and so Peter continues to rub his fingers softly over the pink nubs, until Stiles is breathing heavily and arching forwards, seeking more. It’s only then that Peter moves back a little, waiting to see what Stiles will do.

His eyes are bright with mischief as he huffs out a soft laugh, saying “Is that all you’ve got?’ 

“Not at all Stiles” Peter tells him loftily. “I just thought you might like to get comfortable. You did say take you to bed, after all.”

Stiles eyes the four poster, and Peter can see him tense, just for a moment, before he squares his shoulders and replies “I did say that, didn’t I?”

And he dives headfirst into the giant pile of outlandishly fluffy blankets, and rolls over onto his back, making snow angels in the thick quilt. Peter watches for a moment, just enjoying the sight of a semi naked Stiles in bed, before diving in next to him. He quickly straddles Stiles, pinning him down with his weight.  Stiles lets out a small squeak, but his cheeks are flushed and he’s breathing heavily. With Stiles pinned in place, Peter begins to nuzzle at the side of his neck where the scent glands are, making sure to rub his goatee over the most sensitive areas.

Stiles bucks  then, crying out. Peter grins. He can smell the arousal rolling off the young omega at the scratch and burn of the beard, so he rubs it up and down a few more times. Then, he goes back to just kissing him. Soft, sweet, long kisses. Playful kisses, with no urgency behind them at all.

Stiles is beneath him, and they’re both still half clothed, and he’s been careful to keep their contact fairly decent. He wants Stiles to make the next move. And after several minutes of making out, he does. Stiles begins to caress the muscles in Peter’s back. After rubbing his hands up and down and humming his appreciation, Stiles flips them, pushing Peter onto his back, asking “Can I touch you?”

Peter tells him “I’m all yours, sweetheart”.

Stiles traces his hands over Peter’s muscles, runs his fingers through his hair, and just explores the expanse of flesh before him. He’s sitting straddled across Peter, and he must be able to feel his growing erection, but he pays it no mind other than rocking his hips occasionally.  He leans down and licks at Peter’s nipples, grinning when they harden swiftly.

“Calendar didn’t do you justice “ Stiles tells Peter happily, all the while touching and petting and stroking, and driving Peter wild with want. Peter has to close his eyes and take shallow breaths through his mouth so that the sight and scent of Stiles atop him doesn’t cause him to lose control. And he’s managing it too.

Right until he feels a hand cupping his crotch.

He hisses between his teeth and bucks up instinctively, the force of his movement nearly unseating the boy. His eyes snap open, to see Stiles looking down at him smugly. The younger man moves his hand, massaging Peter through his jeans as he says “Oh, I think you liked that”.

Peter breathes in, out, in, out, before answering. “Stiles, I’m meant to be the one seducing you, remember?”

Stiles looks at him with an expression of amusement, saying “Oh don’t worry, you are. This is doing all the work for you” and indicating the length of Peter’s body.

Stiles moves off the top of him and lays down next to him in the bed, and he pops the buttons on both their jeans as he does so. He rolls so that he’s facing Peter, and begins to slowly, slowly inch the zip of his jeans down, all the while humming “Its beginning to look a lot like Christmas” and grinning. It’s taking every inch of Peter’s self control not to pin Stiles down and rip the rest of his clothes off him. He does the next best thing and cups his ass through his jeans, squeezing firmly.

Stiles makes a pleased sound before continuing to lower his zipper all the way. He can feel Peter’s erection plainly, and he slides his hands inside his jeans to fondle his length through his boxers. Peter groans at the contact and presses forwards into Stiles hand. Stiles tugs the jeans down then, and Peter kicks them off hastily. The boxers go next, and suddenly there are hands caressing his cock and stroking his balls, and he’s moaning and asking for more, which is not how this should be going at _all._

 

* * *

 

 

Peter had a definite plan for seducing Stiles. He’d be in control, and he’d soothe his first time nerves, whispering sweet nothings in the omega’s ear, reassuring him even as he reduced the young man to a begging mess just using his hands and mouth. Stiles is not getting with the plan.

Stiles is teasing Peter mercilessly, stroking him and saying “Oh my God Peter, how do you even walk with this thing? Honestly, you must have to strap it to your damned thigh.” Peter attempts to regains some control of the situation by tugging at Stiles’ jeans, but Stiles says “Nuh uh, they come off when I’m ready. And I’m too busy enjoying the view.”

Peter growls a little, a rumbling deep in his chest. Stiles stops his manhandling then, and looks at Peter closely. Peter looks wrecked. “You’re so turned on right now” Stiles observes, and he sounds delighted.

“I don’t deny it Stiles, you’re incredibly attractive, and you smell amazing“ Peter replies. “Now, do you think you could let me get on with my plan to charm my way into your pants? Because I’m sure I could, if you’d just stop doing _that_ for a moment” and he looks pointedly at where Stiles is still stroking him.

Stiles hums. “I did say take me to bed and do your worst. I should probably at least give you a chance, I guess” he concedes. And then he leans over and whispers in Peter’s ear “Spoiler alert – I’m pretty sure we’re not waiting for my heat.”

Peter can’t help the way his cock twitches violently in Stiles’ hand at the words, and Stiles laughs. He allows Peter to strip him out of his jeans and briefs then, and he’s just as hard as Peter, and the smell of omega slick is suddenly thick in the air, and Peter realises that Stiles had kept his pants on in an effort not to give away how aroused he was. The secret’s out now, though.

Peter runs his hand down Stiles’ back, and then down a little further, into the cleft of his ass, and his hand comes away wet. He grins widely. It’s not heat slick, not yet, this is purely from plain old non heat induced lust. Excellent.He makes a show of licking his fingers and moaning at the sweet taste. It’s not all show, either. Stiles tastes divine. He slides down the bed and parts Stiles legs with his hands on his knees and his face between his legs. “May I?” he asks.

“I’ll allow it, I suppose” Stiles says with pretended indifference.

Peter dives straight in, licking around Stile’s hole eagerly. He doesn’t start slow or gentle, he licks firmly as he cleans away the slick that’s already there, even as more leaks out to replace it. It’s fantastic. The more he strokes the ring of muscle with his tongue, the more it relaxes, and soon Stiles is more of a mess than when he started. He presses the tip of his tongue inside then, and Stiles bucks up, swearing. “Holy shit, do that again!’ he exclaims, all pretense gone.

Peter obediently does it again.  And again. Every time, his tongue presses a little deeper, and Stiles is going wild.Peter’s in heaven, surrounded by the taste and smell of an omega on the very cusp of his heat, and it takes a moment to register the hand tugging urgently at his hair. “Peter, Peter, stop, please” Stiles gasps.

Peter stops immediately, head snapping up as he looks at Stiles to see what’s wrong. Stiles is panting, saying, "I think it’s here. This must be my heat. I want you so badly right now, Peter.”

Peter smiles, a filthy smile full of promise and debauchery, as he tells Stiles “It’s really not, sweetheart. I’m just that good.”

“Whatever, just do something, I can’t stand it” Stiles moans urgently.

“What do you want me to do Stiles? I need you to tell me” Peter urges him.

Stiles doesn’t hesitate to tell him. “I want you in me. Like, yesterday”.  He spreads his legs wider to emphasis his point, just in case Peter was in any doubt. His eyes are glassy, his breathing is quick, and his face is flushed. He’s perfect.

Peter doesn’t hesitate, pressing a finger into Stiles to check his readiness. It slips in easily, and Stiles groans  out “More, please”.

Peter goes to two fingers, and then straight to three. There’s absolutely no resistance, and Stiles whines. “Did I ask for fingers, Peter? Did I?” he snaps out.

‘Just checking, darling. Don’t want to hurt you” Peter soothes.

“Yeah well, _someone’s_ going to get hurt, if _someone_ doesn’t put that massive dick of his to good use” Stiles grumbles.

Peter chuckles, but takes the hint, rubbing the slick on his hand up and down his length to coat it, not that there’s really a need. He presses the very tip of his cock gently against the rim of Stiles hole, asking “Ready?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. Peter takes that as a yes, and presses forwards gently, teasing, sinking just the tip in, wanting to take it slow at first. Stiles gives a hum of satisfaction at the feeling of finally being breached. Peter sinks in another inch, and then another, and then another.

Seven to go. Stiles is making more sounds now, and squirming a little. ‘Fuck, that’s big” he breathes.

Peter stills. ‘Too much?” he asks, concerned.

Stiles takes a couple of deep breaths before replying. “Not quite. Now it’s all in it feels amazing.”

Peter repeats “Now it’s all in”.

Stiles looks at him for a moment, before he realises. “It’s not all in, is it.”

“Not even close” Peter sighs, as he starts to pull out.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Stiles asks, sounding panicked, and grabbing Peter’s hips to still him.

“Stiles, I’m not even half way. It’s too much for you, we need more prep” Peter explains patiently. He really, really, hates being a responsible adult.

Stiles shakes his head. “Take that dick out of me, and it’s all off” he states bluntly.

Peter arches a brow.

“I mean it. Did I ask you to stop?”

Peter replays their conversation. “No” he realises.

“Said it was big. I _like_ big, idiot. I want _all_ the big” Stiles tells him.

“You want all the big.”

“All the big” Stiles confirms.

“Careful what you wish for Stiles” says Peter, and he presses forwards again, steadily filling the younger man.

Four, five, six inches. He pauses. “Still OK?” he checks.

“Never better“ gasps Stiles.

Peter keeps going, and groans deeply as he bottoms out. “Holy shit. So fucking full” Stiles manages.

Peter holds himself there for a moment, just enjoying the flutter of muscle around him as Stiles’ body does what it was made to do, and expands around his length, and releases more slick to ease the way, and then he feels what he’s been waiting for, the rhythmic pulse of Stiles’ channel, a steady squeeze that indicates his omega’s body is ready for more. Stiles feels it too, and urges him on, saying “It’s good, it’s time”

Peter pulls out and slides back in, testing. Stiles clenches around him, and moans filthily. Satisfied that his partner is ready, Peter starts a steady rhythm in time with the pulsing of Stiles’ channel. He sets the pace according to what Stiles’ body is telling him, in order to gain the most pleasure for them both.

Omega biology really is a thing of beauty. Stiles’ own cock is leaking steadily, and he has his hand on it, but the majority of sensation for omegas comes from being filled, and from being fucked. Peter’s doing both of those things admirably, and it’s not long before the pulsing in Stiles' ass speeds up as he approaches climax. Peter speeds up as well, dragging in and out of the well slicked channel easily, adding more force behind his thrusts as he senses Stiles getting closer.

“More..more….harder” is all that Stiles can get out.

Peter obliges, putting all his strength into the next few strokes, and it tips Stiles over the edge, and he screams Peter’s name as he comes. The tightness on Peter’s cock is unbelievable as Stiles thrashes wildly beneath him, drumming his heels against the bed as his ass tightens and releases, tightens and releases, and he has his first orgasm that not by his own hand. It goes on and on, and he’s limp and wrung out afterwards.

Peter hasn’t come yet, he’s holding on by a hair’s breadth. He never asked before they started, so he asks now. “Stiles” he rasps out, and he’s shaking with the effort of holding himself back.

Luckily, even in his blissed out state, Stiles catches on immediately. “In me” is all he needs to say.

Peter pulls back, thrusts twice, and comes inside Stiles, his whole body stiffening as he lets go with a sigh of relief.He’s shaking by the time he’s finished coming. This has been way more intense than he expected, and he almost feels like it was his first time as well. He has a sneaking suspicion that he definitely wasn’t in control, anyway.

He doesn’t really mind.

He opens his eyes to find Stiles looking up at him, with a satisfied look on his face.

“OK, sweetheart?” he checks in.

“Nnnggh”  Stiles manages. Peter pulls out carefully, and rolls to the side. Stiles follows him and drapes himself across his chests, nuzzling him. They lay there for a while, just recovering. Stiles lifts is head finally, a smile playing on his lips. “So, that wasn’t even heat sex” he comments.

Peter mumbles something. He’s not asleep, but he’s not quite awake, either.

“You know”, continues Stiles “I’m not sure it was really that good. I mean, after all the hype, I feel it could have been better.”

Peter’s suddenly wide awake. “Pardon me?”

Stiles shrugs. “I’m just saying. It was my first time. I’m not sure if it rates as good or not. I mean, I don’t have anything to compare it to.” His eyes sparkle as he leans in and whispers to Peter ‘Maybe we could do it again, just to check”.

Peter’s always been a big fan of fact checking. By the time Stiles’ heat actually hits early the next day, they’ve checked on the bed, the table, the couch, and in the shower. Results conclusively show that it actually really was that good.  

Every single time.

But the heat sex? It’s out of this world.

* * *

 

They end up staying at the hotel for two weeks.  They tell everyone Stiles had an unusually long heat.

Some people even pretend to believe them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because his heat's over, doesn't mean Stiles is satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter. Minuscule.

Three weeks after Stiles and Peter spend his first heat together, Stiles runs into Greenberg.

“Hey, Stilinski. Still single? Offer’s open if you’re desperate” he calls out.

Stiles turns to him smiling broadly. “Oh, I don’t think so. I’ve got someone thanks” he replies. “Someone decent, who made the effort to court me _properly_ ”.

Greenberg scoffs. “Who would bother?”

Peter steps out from behind Stiles, saying “I did, actually. So very, very glad I did, too. Stiles deserves nothing but the best, Thank god he didn’t settle for you.”

Stiles leans over and kisses him. “Keep going, and at this rate I’ll be spending _all_ my heats with you” he grins.

Peters heart beats a little faster at that. He turns to Greenberg and tells him “Your technique needs work dear, if you want to impress _any_ omega.”

And he walks away with Stiles, slapping him affectionately on the ass as they go.

 

* * *

  

Peter’s discovers he’s created a monster. A horny, demanding, monster, in the form of a sexually active Stiles.Just because his heat's over, doesn't mean he's satisfied. He's discovered the awesomeness that is sex with Peter, and he indulges every chance he gets.

Peter's never had such a demanding lover. He doesn’t mind in the least.

The rest of the pack, though, is less appreciative. When Derek walks in on them dry humping in the kitchen the first time, Stiles shrugs and tells him “Joys of being an omega, dude. Can’t help it. Instinct.”

Derek narrows his eyes, but doesn’t call him on it, that time.

When he leaves the kitchen, Peter looks incredulously at Stiles. “Since when can’t an omega control themselves around their alpha, Stiles - do tell.”

“Ever since the omega doesn’t want to” Stiles replies with a wink.

Peter laughs loudly.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott demands they be at arm’s length from each other when he’s in the room, after he catches Stiles with his hands shoved in Peter’s front pockets. He _wasn’t_ looking for change, no matter what he claims.

“It’s like my brother making out with my uncle” he complains to Derek. “It’s just so many kinds of wrong!”

“You dated a hunter, Scott. Pot, kettle” Derek points out helpfully.

“It was different! It was love!” Scott protests.

“Didn’t make it any easier for the rest of us to watch” Derek replies.

“Besides, I’m glad they’re happy” he adds, smiling.

 

* * *

 

Isaac’s response is to cover his face and cry out “My eyes! My eyes!” when he sees them.

They aren’t even doing anything ….much. Their pants are still on at least, although they’ve lost their shirts somehow.  Stiles is just running his hand down Peter’s chest, honest to God cooing over his muscles. “Sooo pretty” he sighs, and kisses his collarbone.

Isaac points at Peter and tells him “You need to keep your omega under control, man. It’s damaging for the rest of us.”

 _My omega_  thinks Peter, and he smiles. But he doesn’t voice those thoughts, instead saying to Isaac ‘Stiles isn’t property Isaac, he doesn’t belong to me, and I can no more control him than I can control the weather.”

“Damn right” says Stiles, grinning and continuing to kiss along Peter’s neck.

“Well, at least stop indulging him where we have to see it” Isaac grouses.

Stiles grins even wider at that, and tells him “I agree, Peter. We need to go somewhere more private.” And he drags Peter upstairs by his belt buckle, and rides him for an hour. He makes sure to scream so Isaac can hear it.

 

* * *

 

 

Noah sees them together, once. They don’t realise he’s arrived home, and through the screen door he can see Stiles laying with his head in Peter’s lap, humming happily as Peter runs his fingers through his hair. He hears Stiles ask “So, you will? I know it’s not for another month, but I didn’t want to assume”.

And he hears the fondness in Peter’s tone when he replies “I’d be thrilled to partner you again, sweetheart”.

Noah smiles to himself. And then he goes back to the cruiser and slams the door loudly, and makes a hell of a racket walking to the door, and by the time he gets inside Stiles and Peter are sitting quite decently together on the couch, watching a documentary on pandas and looking completely enthralled.

He pretends not to notice that they’re holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what! This is now available in Russian, folks! [Milky_Wey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Wey) went to all the trouble of translating it for me.  
> [Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7435768/18937313)


End file.
